


Warm Me Up Inside

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bedsharing, Cabin Fic, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Winter Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: In the middle of the Canadian wilderness, Dick and Jason find themselves working together on a mission that goes sidewaysfast. On the run and lost in a blizzard, the last thing they need is for someone to fall through the ice of the frozen lake.“I want to go on the record and say I think this idea sucks ass.”“Noted.”





	Warm Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyrianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyrianne/gifts).



> For my dear friend Nykyrianne! Happy (belated) birthday! I think I ticked all the boxes... JayDick, bedsharing, cabin in the woods, and (most important) hurt/comfort! Enjoy!

It was safe to say this mission had gone to hell in a handbasket. What started off as Dick following up on a lead from Bruce on a possible illegal weapons manufacturer in the wilds of New Brunswick had ended up with Jason of all people following up on his own intel for the very same thing. They’d been surprised to find each other camped out on the same ridge overlooking the very real facility. The typical barbs and insults were exchanged, but in the end, they knew they’d work together because this was much bigger than either of them could handle alone. 

Dick’s ears still rang from the explosion Jason set off to destroy the mostly underground complex, sending his tinnitus into overdrive. Although, that could also be the wind whipping down the narrow crevice he followed Jason through. Snow blew all around them, the temperature had to be close to zero, and the bad guys were still after them, firing random shots into the snowy darkness that kept them on their toes. 

“They’ll have to give up soon!” Jason shouted over the wind, bulldozing his way forward. 

It was times like these that Dick wished he were an elf and could walk on top of it. He understood the need to investigate right away, but why couldn’t it have been during any other time of year? His winter gear and Jason’s, while top of the line, only did so much. The wind kept this crevice mostly clear, but outside of it, the snow was up to his knees. They’d taken to the shelter of the rocks in hopes their trail would be lost easier. 

“If we’d gone with my plan, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Dick retorted, not caring if his brother heard him over the wind. 

“What plan? Unless you’re gonna pull a Super out of your ass, keep moving!” 

Okay, so perhaps the information they’d been running with had neglected to include the fact that Cadmus was up to their old tricks again and were trying to bioengineer another Superman clone. Through the uplink to Oracle, Dick had managed to download and send all the data to his favorite redhead while Jason took steps to ensure none of the _experiments_ ever saw the light of day. There were plenty of weapons in the facility, including explosives, which he’d been leery about allowing Jason to get close to, but there really hadn’t been much of a choice. 

The explosion had been spectacular, sending half the mountainside down on itself after the fiery blast destroyed the deeper recesses of the facility. What hadn’t gone to plan was their exit strategy, one that Dick knew was dicey in the first place with, so the situation they’re in wasn’t entirely his fault. 

In fact, he was certain it was Jason’s, but until he had a chance to take a breather and reflect, he would mostly hold off on laying the blame.

The wind whistled even louder, and Jason came to a stop, arms braced on either side of the rock face.

“What is it?” Dick asked, crowding against him to try and see something. Anything. 

“Take a look at that.” Jason pointed in front of him. 

Peering over his shoulder, all Dick saw was a vast expanse of white, unbroken by rock or trees. It was either a wide open plain or… “That’s a lake,” he said, remembering the map he’d studied before leaving. “If we’re where I think we are, the other side of the lake is provincial park land.” 

“And that means what, exactly?” 

“That means roads, maybe even a ranger station for us to take shelter in. If the clouds weren’t so damned thick, I could use my emergency beacon to get us out of here sooner.” The weather was the main reason he hadn’t turned it on. The Batplane could withstand a lot of what Mother Nature had to offer, but a Canadian blizzard wasn’t something he wanted to test that theory on. 

Jason sighed heavily, the noise amplified by his red helmet. At least his face wasn’t bearing the brunt of the wind. “That’s great, but how do we know if that sucker is frozen enough to hold us? Even better, we’re sitting ducks out there if this storm breaks. If we haven’t lost those Cadmus guys, they can pick us off no problem.” 

Dick hefted the backpack he’d managed to snag from their getaway vehicle before it got shot all to hell. Always be prepared was more than the Boy Scout motto. “I did my homework. It’s been well below freezing in this area for over a month now, day and night. That’s a still body of water too, so if we can make it past the shoreline, we should be okay out in the middle. Just got to move fast.” 

“I want to go on the record and say I think this idea sucks ass.” 

“Noted.” 

He opened the backpack and removed a coil of rope. “Tie one end around your waist. We’ll keep about ten feet of slack between us. It’ll help us stay together.” It went unsaid what else it would do in the event one of them took an unexpected swim. “Keep a knife ready too, just in case.”

Dick didn’t need to hear Jason to know he was muttering about stabbing him with it. 

Before leaving the shelter of the rocks, he took a bearing using the compass in his mask. North was on his right, so they were facing west. If this was the lake from his map, it was longer than it was wide, so they shouldn’t be out there for long. 

The wind about knocked Dick over as he left the crevice. He staggered under the force and it was only Jason’s hand on his arm that kept him upright.

“You sure this is a good idea?” he shouted, his voice barely carrying over the howls of the freezing wind.

“Backward or forward, take your pick!” 

“I fucking hate you!” Jason released him and shoved hard between his shoulders. “You’re going first, Dickwad.” 

_“Names.”_

“Fuck you.”

Shitty as it was, having him go first made sense. Dick was a few inches shorter and about fifty pounds lighter than his brother. He was confident the ice would hold their combined weights, but it didn’t hurt to be careful.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered, words lost to the wind. 

Out on the lake, the elements were enough to steal his breath away. Somewhere along the way, he’d lost his scarf. Thankfully, the throat of his winter jacket went up to his chin, which helped immensely. Jason wore a similar jacket in place of his usual leathers.

It made his helmet look that much more ridiculous. 

He lost all sense of left, right, up, and down as the snow and wind came at him from all sides. The darkness overhead made it even worse as night fell. Only the lenses in his mask allowed him to see the hand in front of his face and he made good use of the compass to keep them on their path. 

The rope hung loosely over his hips as Jason blindly followed. 

Dick chuckled to himself at the thought. If there was one thing his brother never did anymore, it was trust his welfare to someone else. And yet, here he was, trailing after him in the middle of a Canadian blizzard across a frozen lake. 

He frowned at the implications because that meant one of two things. Either Jason felt he was completely out of options or, somewhere in the deep cockles of his heart, he still trusted his older brother to never let him fall. The latter was humbling as it was extremely rare for their paths to cross at all now that Bruce was back in Gotham and had mostly taken Damian under his wing. His cases took him to different parts of the city and often outside of it.

Jason was barely a blip on his radar.

Was that about to change? Dick analyzed that thought and was surprised to discover he was okay with it if things did. He was supposed to have three younger brothers, not two. 

The rope around his waist went taut, catching Dick by surprise as he suddenly carried not only his weight, but Jason’s. His boots lost traction as he was dragged backwards and he fell to his knees, slipping two batarangs out of his gauntlets to catch hold of the ice to stop his slide.

He could feel the ice buckle beneath him. 

Shit. Oh shit. 

“Jason!” he shouted over the wind, hoping, _praying_ , to hear his voice in return. The alternative was more than he could stand. _“Jason!”_  

To hell with names in the field. This was his brother in the water. 

Around his waist, the rope jerked wildly. Dick didn’t dare turn around, uncertain over how much weight the ice could bear. Instead, he took it as a sign that Jason was still with him.

He needed to move.

Taking a deep breath, Dick stretched out and used the batarangs to inch his way forward across the ice. The rope remained taut, digging into the muscles of his abdomen. Jason was heavy and he was going to give him the lecture of a lifetime about losing some weight once they were both back on terra firma.

How far were they from shore? It had to be close, it just had to be. 

“Jason!” he tried calling again. “Jason, can you hear me?” 

The wind took pity on him and quieted enough so he could hear a stream of curses coming from behind him. 

Never in his life had he been so glad to hear his brother swearing. 

“Status check, little wing!” 

“Get me outta here, Dickie!” 

He could do that. He had to. After a swim like that, even a short one, Jason needed to get warm and dry as soon as possible. The threat of hypothermia was very real. 

Dick took a chance and rose onto his hands and knees, crawling forward with the help of the batarangs and dragging Jason’s weight behind him. There was less tension on the rope now as his brother tried to help. Movement was good. It was very good. 

The rope went taut again and Jason’s curses could be heard over the wind. 

“Little wing!” 

“Just keep moving!”

Fuck it. Dick was on his feet in the space of a heartbeat, grabbing hold of the rope and pulling as hard as he could. The ice buckled again, forcing him to lurch as fast as he dared. The wind died down enough that he could hear the crackle of the snow and ice. On a whim, he looked over his shoulder. 

Jason was halfway in the water, his hands wrapped around the rope and straining to keep his upper body and head out from under the ice. His trademark red helmet was gone, probably pitched into the water during his first dunk. It didn’t appear as though he could get any traction; each time he tried, the ice cracked and sent him sliding back into the hole. 

Dick counted himself lucky that he hadn’t been dragged in too. 

Eyes forward, one foot in front of another, that was the way to go. Land had to be somewhere close. It had to be. 

And then it was, right there in front of him.

“We’re almost there, Jay! Hang on!” 

There wasn’t a reply, but the rope went slack again. 

Dick whirled around to find Jason waist deep in the water, crushing his way through the thin ice. He was standing. That meant it was shallow.

Thank god.

“We’re almost there!” he shouted. “You can do it, little wing! Come on!” 

“Shut your fucking pie hole!” Jason yelled, but even Dick could tell it was halfhearted. 

The crackle beneath his feet grew louder, finally giving way with a loud crack. Dick braced himself for chill of the water, but none came. Looking down, he found it was only up to the middle of his calves, well below the top of his boots. 

“You suck,” Jason growled, closing the gap between them.

This close, Dick could see the blue in his lips. “I’ve always been lucky.” He wrapped an arm around his brother and started walking, high-stepping it the rest of the way to shore. 

As soon as his feet hit solid ground, Jason collapsed, his breathing loud and labored. Not a good sign. Even as close to the shore as they’d been, Jason’s wet hair indicated he’d gone under fully at least once before he’d clawed his way back up.

Dick cut the rope from around their waists and yanked off his backpack. There was a thermal blanket in there, one that should at least keep the wind off Jason and keep him from losing any more heat. 

“Talk to me, little wing,” he said, rolling his brother over to force him up. “We’re not out of the woods yet. And I do mean that literally.” 

The shoreline was nothing but a wall of trees. In the darkness and falling snow, it didn’t look very inviting, but neither had the forest on the other side of the lake. Then again, they weren’t dealing with hypothermia an hour ago either. 

Jason yanked the blanket around his soaking body while Dick tucked it over his head. “Just get me outta here, Dickie.” His speech was a bit slurred. 

Damn. 

“I’m doing my best,” he replied, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. Jason didn’t need his older brother right now. He needed Nightwing. 

Looking around, Dick took stock of their situation. First thing he needed to do was get them out of the open wind. A tree wasn’t the best shelter, but he could pack snow at the base of one to make a windbreak… 

Something odd caught his attention. 

“Be right back, Jay.” He patted his brother’s shoulder and made his way toward it.

There was a long, straight pole rising up out of the snow. As he got closer, he realized there were several of them. It was a pier. Which meant… Dick looked back toward the woods and sure enough, there was a wider gap between the trees, large enough for a truck with a boat trailer to maneuver through. The chance that there was a cabin they could take shelter in just rose massively.

Running back to Jason, Dick knelt in front of him. “I found a pier and what appears to be a road and a boat ramp. This remote, there should be a cabin nearby if we can just find it in all this. On your feet, Jason. You need to keep moving.” 

His brother glared at him with bleary eyes. “Don’t wanna.” 

“Yeah, you do. A cabin means fire and protection from the wind. You want a nice fire, right? Sit and thaw out?” 

Jason shuddered, but tried to stand, stumbling before he made it very far. 

Dick braced himself and shouldered Jason’s bulk. His waterlogged clothes added more weight. “When this is over, you’re going on a diet,” he grumbled as he hauled his brother to his feet. 

There was no reply, not that he expected one. 

~*~ 

The cabin wasn’t too hard to find, especially since Dick rammed his shoulder right up against a corner of it. Getting Jason inside had been trickier since he had to prop him up while picking the padlocked door. The little sign next to it proclaimed this to be a ranger outpost, which meant they were exactly where he believed them to be. 

Inside, it was sparsely furnished, but the only thing Dick had eyes for was the potbellied wood stove sitting against the far wall. 

“Just a few more minutes, Jay,” he said, setting his brother down on the rug. “One fire, coming right up.” 

There was a faint murmur in reply. 

Dick counted his lucky stars that there was some wood in the bin beside the stove. “Where’s the tinder?” he muttered as he stacked the wood and opened the flue. 

It was hiding in the cabinet in the small kitchenette beside a large teakettle. Rather than use the lighter he found with it, he dug his own out of his belt. Carefully, he coaxed a flame to life and once the wood caught, he backed away, leaving the grate open for the time being as the cabin was still bitterly cold. 

“Okay, Jay. We have fire. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” 

That was easier said than done as Jason had little control over his extremities. They were icy to the touch and frostbite was now also a very real concern. Dick chose to focus on one thing at a time. The fire had to help. It had to.

As he stripped him down, he became aware of one rather salient point. He’d always known his brother had grown out of that gawky teen from his memories, but this was the first time he’d ever really _seen_ it. Jason was built much along the same lines as Bruce, his body a tank that could take more than a few hits. The sheer amount of muscle on his upper body was impressive, but just as much were his thighs. Here was the power that allowed him to make those jumps between buildings or kick the crap out someone. 

What hurt though was the scarring all over his skin, sharp and jagged where he’d done his stitches himself or wide and deep where he hadn’t bothered to even try. 

“I’ll take care of you, little wing. I promise,” he said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Jason’s shoulder. 

Dick left Jason huddled in front of the fire naked under the blanket with a couple of warm compresses from his winter kit. A more thorough search of the cabin provided bedding for the unmade cot in the corner. He wrestled the thin mattress off and brought it closer to the stove to warm up. The blankets he draped over Jason and the sheet he used to dry his hair. 

His brother barely blinked at him, even when asked a direct question.

There wasn’t much wood in the bin, so as much as Dick would like to stay indoors, he had to venture out again. What they had wouldn’t last the night and he had no clue how long it would take for the storm to blow over. 

“Hey, Jay?” Dick crouched in front of him to make sure he had his attention. “I need to go find us some more firewood. I’m attaching a line to the door so I don’t get lost, okay?” 

A hand slowly emerged from under the blankets to grab hold of his arm. “D-don’t leave me.” 

The words struck Dick right to the core and he wished there was some other option. But there wasn’t. Well, there was, but he wasn’t willing to throw in the towel yet and shout for Clark. It was selfish and a massive risk considering Jason’s condition, but a little voice in the back of his head told him that if he didn’t take this chance, he would regret it.

He had enough regrets in his life. No need to add more.

“I’m sorry, little wing, but I have to. We need to stay warm and you’re in no condition to come with me. I won’t be long, I swear.”

Jason’s grip tightened. “S-swear on Al-Alfred?”

Dick chuckled and placed his still gloved hand over his brother’s. Disappointing Bruce came with the territory, but heaven forbid they disappointed the one who took care of them all. “I swear on Alfred. Ten minutes, tops. Promise.” 

~*~ 

A nearby shed provided all the wood they would need and then some, and Dick managed to find the outhouse, albeit by accident. What he especially loved was the duct tape and tarps in the shed. The cabin, while sturdy, was drafty around the door and the single window. Before he sealed the door, he snagged the teakettle and cleaned it out in the snow as best he could, then packed it full. Jason needed something warm to drink, even if it was just water. 

Dick placed the kettle on the stove and sat down beside Jason, removing his boots and gloves. “You okay?” he asked, glancing over at the bundle that was his brother. 

No answer, but there was a slight lurch in his general direction. 

“I’m making you something to drink. Once that’s in your system, I’ll lay that mattress down and we can both get some rest.” 

A voice slowly emerged from the pile of blankets. “Wha ‘bout bad guys?” Jason slurred even worse than before. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Dick replied, rubbing a hand against what he thought was Jason’s shoulder. “If they were on our trail, they’d have found us on the lake. Besides, the storm is still blowing pretty strong out there. Our tracks will be gone soon.” 

There wasn’t anything he could do aside from keeping watch and with the ferocity of the storm, even if they were found, it would be impossible to tell until it was too late. If he had to, that was when he’d play his trump card. He wasn’t Bruce. 

Jason seemed to accept that and leaned heavily against him. “Wanna sleep.” 

“I know, little wing.” Dick wrapped an arm around those broad shoulders. “Just a few more minutes. You’re doing so good for me.”

He could barely hear the little sigh Jason made. “Wanna sleep,” he said again.

“Almost, Jason. We’ll both have something to drink and then I’ll join you. Sleep sounds great right now.” 

Getting Jason to take the warm fluids was harder than it had been to get his frozen clothes off. He batted at Dick with all the strength of a newborn puppy, which under different circumstances he would find rather adorable. “Come on, Jay. It’ll make me really happy if you’d drink this.” 

There was that little sigh again. “Fine.” 

Dick didn’t trust Jason to hold the cup, so he helped him, encouraging small sips until it was gone. His own he drank in a few quick swallows. 

The mattress was soon laid out in front of the stove, no longer cold to the touch. Dick helped Jason stretch out, moving the warm compresses to the end of the mattress where both of their feet would be once he stripped down to join him. 

Jason started shivering as he was uncurled from his little ball. “D-Dick.”

“I know, little wing.” Dick added another log to the fire and closed the grate. The air around the stove was so much warmer than it had been before, the cast iron nice and hot from the flames within. “I’ll be just another minute.” 

He placed their boots by the stove to dry out. A piece of rope was already strung over the top of the stove and Dick used this improvised clothesline to drape Jason’s wet clothes from. His Nightwing uniform top and bottom, as well as his socks, joined them. 

From behind him, he heard a faint snicker. 

Glancing down, Dick knew instantly what Jason found so funny. “So I like a little color variety in my jocks,” he said, thumbing the hot pink band over his hips. The pouch was a brilliant turquoise. “At least they’re not covered in bats. I saw one at the store once and bought it for Bruce. He didn’t think it was funny.” 

Jason managed some sort of snicker-snort that ended with him coughing loudly. “Bet he didn’t,” he replied, his voice hoarse, but clearer than it had been since they left the lake behind. “I should find a way to wear one where he can see it.” Another cough wracked his body. 

Dick laughed as he laid down behind Jason and wormed his way under the blankets, running a soothing hand up and down Jason’s back. He was still cool to the touch, but better than before. “Former Robins go Chippendales. I think I could be down to help with that. With the right blackmail, we could probably get Tim to join us. Under those baggy t-shirts of his, he packs quite a bit of muscle.” 

Another loud cough and Jason finally settled down. “Don’t tell him I said this, but he has a wicked uppercut.”

“Who do you think he learned it from?” Dick wrapped an arm over Jason’s waist to hold him close and yawned. “I don’t know about you, Jay, but I’m beat. Ready to pass out?”

“Yeah.” 

~*~ 

Many hours later, Dick awoke to silence. It took a moment to realize why this was significant. 

The wind. It was gone. 

He let out a quiet sigh of relief. No wind meant the storm had blown over and he could use the emergency beacon to get them out of here. 

The cabin was still pleasantly warm, and Jason was a furnace against his back. At some point in the night, they’d switched around so that Dick was the little spoon. That was fine. After the events of yesterday, they could both do with some cuddles. 

Jason moaned softly, his hold on Dick tightening incrementally as he rocked his hips. Something hard and smooth slid over his ass. 

Any remnants of sleep disappeared instantly as he became aware of what Jason was doing. “Jay?” he asked. “Are you awake?” 

A sleepy mumble was his reply, punctuated by burning hot lips on his neck. 

This wasn’t happening, right? He had to be dreaming because there was no way Jason was sporting a massive boner and rutting against him. Or maybe it was Jason stuck in a dream… yeah, that made more sense. 

Dick tried scooting closer to the edge of the mattress, but his legs were tangled in Jason’s so he didn’t get far. Not that it mattered since Jason tightened his hold over his waist and hauled him back. 

“Don’t go,” Jason said, his voice rough from sleep. “Please, Dickie.” 

“Are you awake?” Dick asked, almost dreading the answer. Dreams were one thing, but if Jason had been awake the entire time, then it was definitely another. Jason was a lot of things, but the word _consent_ meant more to him than just about anything else. 

“I am now.”

Okay, that partially answered the question. But Jason wasn’t moving, his breaths growing more and more ragged as the silence stretched on. His cock stayed right where it was, making Dick wish he at least had boxers on instead of his jockstrap. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just… surprising.

“What’s going on in your head, little wing?” He took hold of Jason’s hand and wove their fingers together. “You’ve never thought of me this way before.”

A snort of laughter broke through the heavy silence. “Then you’re blind. You had a starring role in most of my teenage fantasies, asleep or awake.”

Dick gaped, uncertain how to take that. He was used to comments about his ass and tried to ignore the fact that he was often considered a sex symbol of the hero community, but this? And from Jason? “That isn’t a teenage fantasy.”

Ever so slightly, he bucked back against the hard cock still pressed between his cheeks. 

“Puberty was kind.” 

Apparently, if he was any judge of things. “What about now? What are your dreams like?” 

The laughter took on a jagged edge. “My brain rarely lets me have nice dreams. They usually involve clowns, green water, or…” 

To catch Jason in a mood where he was capable of such raw honesty was rare. Extremely rare. Dick took a chance and pushed. “Or what?” 

Jason’s breath sped up. “Or complete and utter darkness.” 

He understood now. Falling through the ice, down where there was no light. It explained why Jason had been clingy earlier too. More importantly, somehow, he hadn’t had a nightmare from the experience. No, he’d gone down a different route, one that led to what was no longer an awkward situation of morning wood, but to something else. Never before had he thought about Jason sexually and as he thought about it more, he realized one rather important fact. They were only brothers because a piece of paper said so. Their relationship had never been the same as what he had with Tim or Damian. It was different with his little brothers because he’d learned from his mistake with Jason. Yes, he’d been upset when he found out the boy who replaced him as Robin was dead. But he’d been _Robin_ and that bond went deeper than anything on paper. 

Dick raised their joined hands, slowly dragging it up his torso and carefully kissed each of Jason’s knuckles. It was dark, but he knew without needing to see that they were even more scarred than his. 

“You don’t need to be scared of the dark, little wing. Not when I’m here.” 

Jason sobbed, his face buried between Dick’s shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he gasped in that broken voice. 

“Don’t be.” Dick pressed a kiss to the back of Jason’s hand, then let go, rolling over so that Jason landed on his back as he straddled him. The hard length between them had gone soft somewhat, but as he wriggled around making his own interest known, it sprung back to life. 

“Dickie,” Jason hissed, hands dropping to grip Dick by the hips. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking care of you, Jay. Tell me what you need. What you _want_.” 

“You’re _okay_ with this?” The incredulity was plain to hear. 

Dick leaned over and gently traced the stubbled line of Jason’s jaw with his lips. “Contrary to popular opinion, I don’t sleep with just anybody. So what does this…” He rolled his hips, grinding against the man beneath him, “Tell you?” 

He was hard now, his cock straining in the pouch of the jockstrap that needed to come off before things went any further.

Jason sucked in a deep breath and adjusted his grip so that his hands landed on Dick’s ass, kneading and spreading the firm flesh wide. “Do that again.” 

Dick barely had a chance to wriggle his way out of his underwear before he lost himself in Jason’s mouth, his body, his everything. There would be finger shaped bruises on his ass later and Jason soon sported a line of marks over his collarbones from where Dick got his mouth on him. They moved together, learning each other’s bodies, finding accidental tickle spots that Dick planned to take ruthless advantage of later.

There was intimacy in darkness, a lesson that Dick hoped he drove home as Jason came apart beneath him, finding his release with a long and low groan that sounded suspiciously like Dick’s name. 

Kissing Jason one more time, delving deep in his mouth, he rocked back onto his heels and waited. He was still hard, but this wasn’t about him. He could be selfish later. “You okay there, little wing?” 

He could feel Jason chuckle beneath him. “Never better, Dickie. Never better.” 

“Good.” 

The air had taken on a chill during their activities, so Dick swung off Jason to check on the stove. Tending to a fire with a boner wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, but he’d done worse. The fire was soon crackling cheerily, and he left the grate open enough for some light. Before he returned to the makeshift bed, he dug two items out of a compartment in his boot, purposefully ignoring the emergency beacon that would get them out of here. 

The outside world and all that it entailed could wait a little longer. 

“Whatcha got there?” Jason asked as Dick resumed his spot on those tree trunk thighs. In the firelight, he looked like a fallen angel in his utterly debauched perfection.

He smirked and held up the packet of lube and a condom. This was a complete shot in the dark, but… “I thought maybe you’d like to go for a ride.”

Jason’s eyes widened almost comically. “Hell, yes.” 

Yes, the rest of the world could most definitely wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just amazed I finished something. Writing has been a challenge of late.


End file.
